


the beauty of darkness

by fallingforstays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bars, F/F, F/M, Fem!chanyeol, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, fem!baek, fem!baekhyun, fem!chen, fem!jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforstays/pseuds/fallingforstays
Summary: when baekhyun and chanyeol both work at the same club





	the beauty of darkness

it was dark, it always was.  
at least, that's what the stage was like before night falls.

it was the same for both of them, resorting to such methods because of the same problems.  
it was how their paths crossed the second time.

“baekhyun! is it okay if your shift starts earlier today? we’re opening early because of the customers.”

a brunette said, standing behind baekhyun. the younger nodded, she was used to it, she knew, no matter how much she gave the audience, they always demanded more.

“it’s fine, minseok. i don’t mind.”

she smiled, waving dismissively, even though the man was her boss. minseok smiled, baekhyun could see him through the mirror.

“i also need to see you in maybe ten minutes? there’s something we need to discuss,”

the man said quietly, almost as if he didn't want to tell baekhyun. the girl quirked an eyebrow, now he’s grasped her curiosity.

“does it, by any chance, involve my popularity?”

she asked, flipping her recently dyed red hair over her shoulder. minseok chuckled, giving baekhyun a sign that her guess is somewhat correct.

“it does. and it involves the popularity of someone else, too.”

minseok smiled slightly before waving at baekhyun. now baekhyun was definitely curious. a collaboration was just too unlikely in a strip club, right?

“come to the bar in 10, baekhyun.”

the older man said before waving goodbye, exiting the preparation room. baekhyun scoffed before standing up. quietly, she put on a coat and left the room as well, a bit too excited to go to a meeting.

-

“channie!”

a hyperactive lady bounced into chanyeol’s room, interrupting her precious rest time. she looked up, clearly annoyed at the other as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“what do you want, jongdae.”

chanyeol growled, she was having some well-deserved rest after the difficult audience at last-night’s show. jongdae just chuckled, she wasn't even fazed by chanyeol’s bad temper.

“boss wants you at the bar in uh, seven minutes now.”

she said, squinting at the small numbers on her phone. chanyeol sighed, she never wanted to get into contact with her boss, even though he was slightly shorter than her, and way less intimidating. she just wants to quit as soon as she has enough money.

“ugh, what does he want now?”

chanyeol muttered to herself, roughly grabbing her coat and putting it on as jongdae just watched.

unlike baekhyun and jongdae, chanyeol has short hair, bobbing just above her shoulder. it was one of the features that makes the audience love her even more above her godly body proportions. 

“i don’t know, but you might wanna hurry up. now you have uh, four minutes.”

jongdae said with a friendly voice, chanyeol hated it for no reason. she muttered a string of curse words to herself before rushing out of the room, jongdae following not too far behind, just because she likes gossip.

-

“ah, chanyeol. you made it.”

minseok grinned as the other stripper entered the bar, instantly spotting her boss and another woman at a table not too far away from the stage. the girl seemed to have tensed at chanyeol’s name, but didn't turn around to greet her.

“yeah, what’s up, boss?”

she asked, walking slightly faster so she could sit down quicker. minseok smiled and invited chanyeol to sit down, though he was one step behind as chanyeol had already sat down.

“you and baekhyun over here, are the most popular strippers in our club.”

the brunette said, gesturing the girls sitting across. chanyeol nodded. she didn't need to look in order to know who ‘baekhyun’ was, their paths have crossed more than necessary, not that chanyeol was complaining.

in fact, her favourite thing in the world is to smother baekhyun with small kisses across her face.

the two girls nodded, allowing minseok to continue.

“i’d like you to share the same shift tonight. just to boost your popularity more.”

he smiled, and the girls exchanged knowing looks. chanyeol agreed first, nodding firmly and gripping baekhyun’s hand where minseok couldn't see.

compared to her baekhyun, chanyeol felt huge, and with that, she felt the need to protect baekhyun, to hug her tight every night and comfort her when she’s upset.

it just felt natural.

“okay,”

baekhyun said, her soft appearance completed with an even more beautiful voice. chanyeol loved it. everyone who has known baekhyun has loved it.

“great, tonight, 7:30, backstage. the show starts at 8.”

minseok clapped, dismissing the ladies as he left the table, leaving the club altogether as the girls remained with some cleaners who were tidying last night’s mess.

“7:30, huh. we have 5 hours.”

baekhyun said softly, looking at chanyeol with her puppy-dog eyes. chanyeol instantly turned into a soft pile of mush inside. she couldn't understand how someone could be so perfect.

“yeah, let’s go home.”

chanyeol suggested, standing up with his hand interlocked with baekhyun’s. the smaller of the two blushed as she was led outside by the other.

-

home was the first time they crossed paths.

-

6:10 pm, december 16th, 2015

baekhyun couldn't believe it. her own parents, who has promised to support her through everything, failed to accept her sexuality.

she couldn't believe she was forced to leave just because she didn't purely like boys.

it was that day where chanyeol found a girl sitting alone on the park bench, eyes red from crying and cheeks red from the cold wind.

the girl looked miserable.

her black hair was falling over her face, and her arms desperately sought shelter from the cold. she used everything to hide her face from the wind.

to hide her face from strangers.

“hey, are you okay?”

chanyeol asked, sitting beside the girl, hands already taking off her own scarf. the girl didn't respond, she just sniffled and looked away.

chanyeol sighed, she should’ve known that it wasn't going to work. so instead of continuing to speak, chanyeol put her scarf around the girl’s neck, causing her to let out a small yelp at the contact.

“it’s fine, i’m harmless.”

chanyeol chuckled, smiling at the girl as she finally looked at her.  
the first thing chanyeol noticed was the girl’s beautiful eyes. although they were wet with tears, they were the most brilliant brown eyes she’s ever seen.

“my name is chanyeol, park chanyeol. what about you?”

chanyeol offered a hand, her neck was starting to feel cold from the lack of the scarf. the other girl cautiously took her hand and smiled at the warmth.

“i’m baekhyun. byun baekhyun.”

she said, her voice matching her petite figure.  
and god, her voice was angelic.

“why are you out here all alone?”

chanyeol asked, cocking her head to one side as baekhyun stiffened, retracting her hand from chanyeol’s bigger one.

“i-i’d rather not talk about it. but i don’t have anywhere to go now.”

she looked away, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes if she spoke more.

chanyeol understood all too well.

“that’s fine. you can come home with me, if you’d like?”

chanyeol asked, baekhyun turned her head back with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“i’d love to, thank you.”

-

upon the opening of the door, their kitten, sehun, meowed. he rubbed his face all over chanyeol’s sneakers before moving to baekhyun and doing the same, causing the small girl to laugh happily.

“okay okay! that’s enough, sehunnie!”

baekhyun smiled, bending over to pet the beautiful golden feline as chanyeol kicked off her shoes. baekhyun following chanyeol and sehun following baekhyun.

“hyunnie,”

chanyeol mumbled as she tuned her guitar, sitting on the chair opposite their shared bed. baekhyun smiled, she loved how chanyeol would always call her name like that, it felt good.

it felt good to be loved.

“i’m here, channie, and so is sehun.”

baekhyun smiled, plopping herself onto the queen-sized bed as chanyeol begun strumming chords to a song she had written.

it was a song about them, how they met against all odds.

about how lucky they were to have each other.

the soft melody from the guitar accompanied by baekhyun’s angelic voice was enough to lull their kittie to sleep, and in no time, the guitar was put away and baekhyun was in chanyeol’s arms, smiling as the taller pressed soft kisses into her nose and cheeks.

it was moments like these that made baekhyun feel loved again, moments like these that gave them the feeling of being alive.

-

“let’s do this.”

chanyeol said, fist-bumping baekhyun as the smaller girl pulled her laced panties all the way up, the two knew too much about each other to be hiding things. baekhyun smiled, she was all ready to impress the crowd tonight. the red head put on a pale pink bra and matching heels before tossing chanyeol her black flats.

chanyeol smiled wider, baekhyun remembers.  
baekhyun knows.

“let’s blow them away.”

baekhyun said, punching the air as she jumped up and down to get used to the heels. chanyeol chuckled before walking over to the petit girl, calming her down with gentle pats of the hair.

“yeah, let’s do it.”

the taller smiled, adjusting the socks she had on. they were black, in contrast to baekhyun’s cuter theme. baekhyun linked their hands together and they walked out the door together, making their way to backstage.

“boss, we’re ready.”

baekhyun said proudly, giving a thumbs up to minseok, who smiled back, equally proud.

“go rock that stage, girls. your music is ready; the audience is waiting.”

he said roughly, and chanyeol nodded. the two separated and went to the doors on each side of the stage, the doors that will take them into the darkness, then engulf them in red lights.

an eruption of cheers was the pair’s que to enter, and they did. they walked through the door with proud, confident smiles.

smiles they didn’t even know why there was.

-

“you know they’re dating, right?”

jongdae nudged minseok’s shoulder, the older was looking at the stage through a monitoring screen. minseok grinned.

“how could i not? it was pretty obvious. they have the same bank account.”

he chuckled, turning to look at jongdae. they looked at each other before turning away, laughing at something only they understood.  
-

outside, the two girls were throwing everything out there. they danced the night away, but never once left their positions on the stage. despite the protests and continuous begging of the crowd, it was time for the show to end.

chanyeol walked to baekhyun’s side of the stage, giving her a tender kiss on her nose as the lights dimmed. the smaller smiled, it never felt better to be on stage.

as they walked through the door, chanyeol immediately linked their hands together, leading them to their boss, who had his arm around jongdae’s neck.

“good work, girls. i can assure you that the pay will be even better tonight. and you can expect more collaborations like this in the future.”

minseok smiled as jongdae nodded eagerly beside him. chanyeol and baekhyun exchanged knowing glances before nodding, half-smiles hanging on their faces.

the pair went to the waiting room soon after, rushing to strip from their disgustingly sweat-drenched attire.

“put on a coat, you’ll catch a cold if you don’t.”

chanyeol said, throwing a jacket to baekhyun, who caught it with her nimble hands.

“you too, channie.”

baekhyun said, pointing at the others’ coat that’s hanging off a chair. chanyeol nodded, walking over to grab it before sliding it on with ease.

“let’s go home, hyunnie.”

chanyeol said, smiling as she planted soft kisses around baekhyun’s face. the smaller giggled, linking their hands together as they made their way to the backdoor of the club.

-

9:30 pm, december 16th, 2018

a pair of lovers walked under the shimmering starlight, they stopped at a park, then they sat down on a bench. the moon listened to their words of sugar and honey, and it shone brightly above them, giving them a path home.

the two lovers had their hands intertwined, baekhyun’s hand perfectly fitting in chanyeol’s.

they whispered words of love and comfort.

then they left, they walked home with the warmth of each other.

they walked home, leaving bright laughs in the darkness.

they walked home, bringing beauty to the dark.

the darkness was truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this was inspired by @nsfwbyun's instagram post and i offered to write it. it's not that good but like i'm proud of it lol


End file.
